Ballet Princess
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsayLucy. Post ep for 9x14. "They bootaful!" Lucy squealed. "I can't believe Daddy gots me real flowers. I'm like a real ballerina."


**So, here I am with yet another oneshot. I hope you guys don't mind. I figure you won't hehe. I was a little stuck with what to do for the oneshot so I decided to do the one I had planned to do last episode. See, when I know it's a Jo centred episode, or Mac etc, I always try and come up with something I could fall back on in case they don't give us anything DL related in the episode... well, how wrong was I last episode? hahahaha. so that idea promptly got shoved to the back burner. **

**Also, good news. I finally have a new battery and my laptop turns on right away! yaaaay! so good news in that respect. **

**Hope you guys like this one. I am going to spend today replying to people who have sent PMs and reviews recently. you guys are amazing and you have no idea how much I genuinely appreciate the love and kind words. **

**so without further adieu, I hope you all enjoy this one. **

* * *

_When the nurse came in with that little pink blanket all those big dreams changed. And now he's wrapped around her finger; she's the centre of his whole world. _

_'All American Girl' - Carrie Underwood. _

* * *

Attempting the leave work for the past two weeks had basically been hell on earth for Danny and Lindsay Messer. Everyone had their two cents to put in about their pregnancy. The office pool jackpot was already well over a thousand dollars and they'd only known she was pregnant for two weeks. Everyone had their congratulations to share and while it was all very lovely and kind; they'd had enough. Lindsay was sick of steering colleagues back on track in a desperate attempt to obtain her results they'd processed for her because they were simply too busy in sharing advice, tips or their own stories of pregnancy. It was beginning to die down some; but there were still some overly chatty lab techs that just simply couldn't let it go.

And yes, she would categorise a one Adam Ross in that category.

Danny on the other hand had developed a selective deafness. He'd dealt with the congratulations for the first week and a half but as they approached the end of the second week, he'd had enough. He now understood why Lindsay had been so pissed that he'd announced it to the lab. She'd probably anticipated this kind of reaction. He had just been excited… dumb move on his part, clearly. However, he was on a mission today and he'd left the lab without a word, sending a text message to only Mac, informing him that he was leaving. If people thought he was going for a coffee or to chase a lead, it wouldn't strike up as many conversations.

Putting the car into park, Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and smiled as he grabbed the small bunch of pink flowers and the teddy he'd stopped for on the way. He quickly exited the SUV and scanned the crowd for Lindsay. She promised that she'd meet him outside so that they could get seats together and true to her word, there she was, stood outside the YMCA with a big smile on her face.

"Hi," she smiled shyly.

"Hey babies." He winked, as he closed the distance between them before kissing her softly. "Good day?"

She shrugged with a small smile on her face. "I've only thrown up once today."

"Makin' progress," he chuckled as he took her hand with his free one. "How was she?"

"Nervous," Lindsay smiled. "She was excited about us both coming to see though. I swear to God Danny, she looked so damn cute in her tutu. I nearly died."

"Did you decide against the make up?" he grimaced.

"Hell yes," Lindsay implored. "Suggestions for stage makeup… I don't think so. She's five."

Danny bit his lip to stop the laugh from escaping. "I'm sorry I asked." He smirked as he held the pink daises towards Lindsay. "What do you think? She'll like them, right?"

"Is that glitter?"

"Yeah, I ordered them at lunchtime." Danny smiled proudly. "They said that it's like this spray glue and then they sprinkle the glitter on. It's real popular apparently."

"She'll love them." Lindsay smiled. "And a teddy too?"

"I just thought I'd get a safe bet in there as well."

"I think going out for ice cream would have been enough." Lindsay rolled her eyes as she handed the tickets over to the doorman. "Did you bring the camera?"

"Yeah, Mac let me loan one."

"Alright, looks like we're all set. I think it starts in fifteen minutes."

"Good timin'," Danny smiled. "Damn, look at us, going to our little girl's first ballet recital. Who would have thought?"

"I'm pretty sure you've had nightmares about this when you were a teenager," she smirked as she linked her arm through his.

"Many," Danny confirmed. "Wait a second though, before we go inside. I forgot to give you this," from in and amongst the pink roses, there was a purple one. He carefully retrieved it from the bunch and handed it to Lindsay. "This is for you."

Smiling, and with a few unshed tears in her eyes, Lindsay held the flower to her nose. She inhaled the Daisy's fresh scent enthusiastically but the glitter made her sneeze as she inhaled it and she looked sheepishly at Danny as the glitter flew off the flower at rapid speed. "Sorry," she giggled.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Lindsay's nose before wiping away the excess glitter. "I just thought… well, you know."

"I know." Lindsay smiled as she gazed down at the delicate flower. "I know."

"So anyway," he said, brushing off the red on his cheeks from his gesture. "How are you feelin', how's the baby?"

"We're both good."

"Any inclination as to what you think it'll be yet?"

Lindsay shrugged as they walked into the performance hall together. She scanned the growing crowd for seats… as close to the front as possible. After a few seconds of silence, Danny chuckled as he nudged her, "Hey, I was talkin' to you."

"I know, I know," she brushed him off. "I'm trying to find two seats at the front. Shut up a minute."

Rolling his eyes at a nearby father having the same problems with his own wife, Danny smirked as he gestured down to the camera. The other husband gestured to the teddy and flowers in his own hands. Danny laughed as he turned back to Lindsay who was still searching from the back of the hall to find some seats.

"Hey Linds, how about we go towards the front and see what we find; it might be easier to spot two seats in we're right up there?"

"I guess," she shrugged, taking Danny's hand. "I brought some crackers in case I feel sick."

"Are they working?"

"Not really." She admitted as she squeezed his hand in response to his own reassuring squeezes. "But it's worth a try, I don't want to miss this."

"It's okay, I don't think the baby will want to miss it either. You'll be okay."

"If I do need to run out, don't come after me," she said as she zoned in on two seats right on the front row. "Stay here and record it. I don't want her looking out and seeing us both gone."

"I… I… ugh." Danny sighed as he took his seat and laid the flowers on the floor. "I just… I don't want you to be by yourself."

"Who would you prefer to be by themselves, me or Lucy?"

"Alright, point taken," he said as he stretched up and placed his arm behind Lindsay's chair. She reached up for his hand that was placed on her shoulder. She then laid her head against the same shoulder and tucked herself into him. "Do you feel sick?"

"No, I feel fine," she replied with a sigh. "I hope she remembers it. She was so scared of forgetting her routine."

"She'll be fine," Danny smiled. "She's been practising all week non-stop. I even think she roped Taylor into helpin' her at recess. When I picked them up from school on Friday Taylor was pretty tired. She slept in the car all the way home. Eddie had to literally unstrap her from the car seat and carry her inside."

Lindsay giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lindsay shrugged, "I just… you're sat at your daughter's ballet recital talking about the school run."

"I'm the definition of domesticated father at it's finest."

"I know that," Lindsay pinched his sides, "I just find it funny sometimes. There would have been a time not so long ago that you would have run screaming for the hills."

"Funny story," Danny whispered as the volume within the hall lowered, "I met some girl a few years ago and she just worked her magic and boom, here I am five years later with two kids and doing the carpool school runs on a Friday afternoon. Funny how things work, huh?"

"Definitely," Lindsay whispered as the lights lowered, curtains lifted and the first song's introduction sounded.

"Got the camera?" Lindsay whispered.

"Ready to go," he said, holding it in his hand.

They watched the stage with anticipation as the little ballerinas from Lucy's Dance class filtered onto the stage. Right there in the middle stood Lucy in her perfect little outfit with a huge smile on her face. Both Danny and Lindsay waved enthusiastically, along with all of the other parents, and while some children looked lost and upset; Lucy's toothy smile was beaming down at them. She'd made eye contact and knew exactly where they were.

They must have received a cue from the dance teacher and suddenly twenty sets of little arms shot into the air.

"Here we go," Lindsay whispered as Danny captured the first picture.

"Here we go," Danny replied as he smiled softly at Lindsay.

* * *

"And then did you see the back roll I did?" Lucy exclaimed, "and then the jump and then the cartwheel? I did it right Mommy! I did it!"

"I knew you wou-"

"And then when the music changed I always forgot how to do the next bit but I remembered. I always did shuffle then I changed, but it was shuffle, ball and change… and I did it!"

Staying silent, Danny felt his head pounding from the ballerina terminology. He could remember a strange substances' chemical compound but ball shuffle chain? What? With all the joys that little girls brought, clothes, shoes, ballet and pink were things that were quite simply alien to him.

"You were the most beautiful ballerina on the stage," Lindsay gushed. She'd turned around in her seat as it was sending her sick turning around every ten seconds to face Lucy as she talked about something else.

The recital had been a success and Lucy had been beautiful. Although they were biased, both Danny and Lindsay had decided that she was the best… and the cutest. The thirty minutes of Lucy's class had gone quicker than a flash and Lucy was talking even faster. Everything had gone perfect though… and Danny had got some fantastic action shots of Lucy's jumps in the air, forward rolls, backward rolls and one of Lindsay's favourite pictures; Lucy smiling. She hadn't been looking directly at the camera and Danny had zoomed right in on her face. It was towards the end and she'd managed to do the bit; the shuffle ball change that she'd been struggling with. She'd done it perfectly and Danny had captured the moment after she'd realised she'd done it. He'd instantly gone to the camera's review button, knowing that it was going to be a gorgeous picture and both he and Lindsay had huddled around the two inch screen when it flashed up on the screen. It was hands down the best picture they'd ever taken of Lucy and her smile… and they'd taken a lot.

"So, what do you think of the pink flowers Daddy got you?"

"They bootaful!" Lucy squealed. "I can't believe Daddy gots me real flowers. I'm like a real ballerina."

"You are a real ballerina," Danny said, looking in the rear view mirror at his little princess. "You made Mommy and me so proud; you know that?"

"I made you proud?"

"Of course!" Lindsay implored. "You were amazing, Lucy."

"I was?"

Lindsay smiled and nodded. "How about we go and get some ice cream just like Daddy promised?"

"Can I brings my teddy?"

"Of course," Lindsay nodded. "He needs ice cream too."

* * *

The drive to the ice-cream parlour had been partially interrupted by a visit to printing place further down the block. Danny had managed to park the SUV and they had decided to get Lucy's recital pictures developed there and then… with a few being enlarged. They had decided on sending one to Lindsay's dad, one to Danny's parents, one for Mac and one for them. So, forty dollars later, they left with 4 big, smiling pictures of the new little prima ballerina in the Messer family. They'd also got a handheld sized version for Lucy so that she could pick a frame and have it on display in her own room. The same picture was currently laid onto of the sticky table in the ice cream parlour as Lucy shovelled in her second scoop of ice cream.

"After that you're done." Danny informed her. "You're gonna be sick otherwise."

"Mommy why didn't you get one again?" Lucy asked as she dripped some more of the sticky liquid on the table.

Lindsay laughed as she wiped the napkin across Lucy's face. "Because I don't think the baby would like it too much." Lindsay said by a way of explanation as she laid her hand on her stomach.

"Oh," Lucy nodded, accepting the answer. "The baby is still there?"

"The baby's still there," Danny confirmed. "The baby will probably be there for a good while longer too as well."

"Because it's growin'." Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly," Lindsay nodded. "Come on, finish up. It's melting."

"Daddy isn't eatin' his!"

"Daddy's finished." Danny informed her as he pushed away his cup.

"Can I eat it for yo-"

"Finish yours first, piggy." He smirked as he ruffled Lucy's hair from the bun it had been tied up into for the recital. "Come on, we need to get home. Mommy's tired."

Casting a glance to her mother, Lucy could see that her mommy didn't look the same as usual. Although her bright smile was on her face, there was just something not right.

"Are you feelin' ok mommy?"

Lindsay nodded and smiled at Lucy. "I'm fine, baby."

Lucy pursed her lips together. "Sure?"

Lindsay nodded as she reached for her sticky little hand from across the table. "I promise. I'm just a little tired."

"Because you're carryin' the baby around?"

"Kind of," Lindsay nodded.

Lucy nodded as she turned back to her ice cream. She dropped the spoon in after looking at it for a minute and pushed the cup away from her. "I'm done."

"You're done?" Danny snorted. "Yeah, right. You don't give ice cream up that easily kid."

"No, I done. Let's go."

"Hang on a second," Danny furrowed his brow. He reached across for Lindsay's purse and grabbed a wet-one. He gestured Lucy to head towards him with his finger. "Let me get rid of this crap."

"Daddy, that's a dollar for the curse jar."

"Sell out," He said, sticking his tongue out. He pulled her up to sit on his lap as he wiped the sticky remnants of her treat from her lips. Once she was clean, she whispered something into his ear and he nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He said, looking down at Lucy with a smile. "Don't forget teddy."

"Okay," Lucy said as she obediently grabbed the teddy from the table by it's paw and headed off towards the exit.

Lindsay studied her husband and daughter carefully before standing up and collecting up their trash to throw in the waste bin.

"What you lookin' like that for?" Danny asked as he carried the bits of trash that Lindsay had missed before handing her a wet-one that he had spare from when he cleaned Lucy off.

"Wait there, Lucy!" Lindsay called as Lucy pushed open the glass door. "I don't know," she said turning back to Danny. "You and Lucy are plotting something."

"We're not plottin' anythin'." He said, "She told me she wanted to go."

"I don't buy it." Lindsay smirked in his direction.

Danny sighed heavily. "Alright, on Friday her and Taylor told me that their teacher had done circle time about Mommy having a baby. There's apparently a few parents that are expecting in the class and she decided that it'd be a good idea to talk about it. Basically, she musta said something about making sure they help out and don't make bad choices… all that crap. But Lucy said that her teacher said that Mommy will need looking after too… just like she looks after you. I mean she told me on Friday and then changed the subject so I figured that was that, in one ear and out the other. But she just then whispered that we needed to go home because you were tired and it's our job to make sure we look after you, just like you look after us. So I figured there was no arguin' with that."

"She said that?!" Lindsay said, with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

"Yep," Danny said, "swear to God."

"Hey Lucy," Lindsay called out as she lowered her self to the floor so that she was on the same level as Lucy. "Come here a second."

Lucy turned on her heel and skipped over to Lindsay and bent her knees slightly so that her own little nose was pressed against Lindsay's.

"I just want you to know that I love you." Lindsay whispered as she rubbed her nose against her daughter's.

"Mommy, don't be silly. I know you love me." Lucy giggled as she pressed her little lips against the tip of Lindsay's nose.

Lindsay smiled as she opened up her arms and scooped Lucy up in them and settled her daughter on her hip. "Yeah," she nodded. "But I don't know whether you know just how much I love you."

"More than this?" Lucy asked, holding her hands a distance apart.

Lindsay shook her head as she and Danny started to exit the ice-cream parlour.

"More?" Lucy implored as she held her arms further apart.

Lindsay shook her head again.

"More than _that?" _

Lindsay nodded her head. "No matter how far you reach your arms out, you'll never, ever, ever be able to see how much I love you. It'll always be more than that."

"It's _that_ much?"

"It's that much," Lindsay nodded as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's temple.

* * *

**there we have it. hope you guys enjoyed the fluff. hopefully next week (yeah right, with a cross over... sure thing) we'll get some more DL scenes. Fingers crossed. Thanks for reading anyway - if you have a spare minute, I'd love to know what you thought! :) **


End file.
